fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivy
Ivy is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Freezeria. Appearance She has orange hair in a high bun, wears a teal scarf around her neck and a black and white polka dotted dress. She usually has eccentric but small orders that are interesting to prepare. Orders Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Strawberries *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *3 Bananas *Cookie, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Pecan Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *4 Bananas *1 Strawberry *Drink: **Large Tea with Ice Papa's Wingeria *6 Teriyaki Boneless Wings *2 Medium Wings *2 Green Peppers *2 Carrots *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa in a Pumpernickel Roll *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Relish *Cheese *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Lemon Mist **Small Chocolate Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Flavor X Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow (No other toppings in other holidays) **Candle (Marshmallow in other holidays) **Marshmallow (No other toppings in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Stache Sprinkles (No other sprinkles in other holidays) **Cherry (No other toppings in other holidays) **New Year Topper (Cherry in other holidays) **Cherry (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Same as Freezeria Papa's Pastaria *Regular Spaghetti *Venetian Vongole (Three Cheese Sauce in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *Creole Rub (No other toppings in other holidays) *5 Mushrooms *4 Anchovies (Prosciutto in other holidays) *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Strawberries *Huckleberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Banana, Waffle Cone Wedge, Banana *Cherry Papa's Donuteria * Chocolate Ring Donut ** Midnight Powder (Cinnamon Sugar in other holidays) ** Countdown Crunch (Creameo Bits in other holidays) ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Regular Ring Donut with Blueberry Custard ** Sky Blue Icing ** Flavor X Drizzle (Banana in other holidays) * Chocolate Infinity Loop Donut with Chocolate Mousse (French Cruller in other holidays) ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Crushed Peanuts Papa's Wingeria HD * 6 Teriyaki Boneless Wings * 2 Medium Tofu Skewers * 2 Curly Fries * 2 Carrots * Ranch Unlockable items along with her *In Papa's Pancakeria, she is unlocked with Ice *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Pumpernickel Roll *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Blueberry Cake *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Waffle Cone Wedges * In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Midnight Powder Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She lost to Tohru and with Franco. *2012: She won to Edna and with Connor, but lost to Clover and with Connor. She and Connor were placed 2nd in the Division. *2013: She won to Sasha and with Johnny, but lost to Utah and lost with Johnny. She and Johnny were placed 2nd in the Division. *2014: She lost to Tohru and lost with Connor being the second time she lost to Tohru and being eliminated in the first round. Trivia *In Freezeria, she shares almost the same order with Kahuna, the only difference being cup size (Ivy having a small cup, while Kahuna has a large cup). *She has lost to Tohru twice in the PNC. Gallery 50.jpg|Ivy's Thumbs-Up pic. Griller-Stadium-for-slider.png|Ivy is seen with Shannon. PerfectIvy!.png|Perfect in Hot Doggeria Picture 10.png|Ivy's first appearence in Freezeria Picture 22.png|Ivy giving her order. Ivy.jpg|Ivy in the Papa's Next Chefs tournament Ivy cheering.png|Ivy Cheering clock tower ivy.png|Clock Tower Ivy! ivypastaria.png|Perfect in Pastaria while getting a Bronze Star Customer Award PerfectIvy.png|Ivy's perfect order in Pastaria. Cooper.jpg|Ivy dancing in Pancakeria Perfect Cupcakes for Ivy.png|Perfect in Cupcakeria Perfect Cupcakes for Ivy 2.png|Another perfect cupcake Ivy Shy.jpg Ivyperfect.PNG ivy perfect.jpg|perfect ♥ ivy perfect.png|Perfect in Donuteria!!! (Happy New Year, Ivy!) Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.40.57.png Ivy unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 20.15.25.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.54.56.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.47.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Debuts Category:I Characters